


UST No More

by akite



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's RPF, it's Katee and Callum, what else do you need to know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	UST No More

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about people who resemble real persons; in other words, RPF. I know it's not real. I hope you do too.

UST No More

A. Kite (Jun 2007)

The shooting day was over, and Katee stood at the door to her trailer debating with herself, should I or shouldn't I? Callum walked by and she thought, "To hell with it. I'm doing it."

"Hey, Callum, you gotta minute?" His head snapped around, and the smile he gave her made Katee's knees weak.

He tossed away the cigarette he was smoking and said, "Sure, Katee. What's up?"

"Come in," she beckoned. "I need to talk to you."

He followed her into the trailer. She gestured that he sit down and shut the door. Katee thought for a second to lock it but figured that might freak Callum out.

Katee sat down beside Callum on the little sofa that was built into the wall. She cleared her throat as Callum looked at her expectantly. "I figured out what we've got." Oh shit, that sounded like a disease or something. "I mean, what's between us. It's UST."

"UST?"

"Unresolved sexual tension, they call it UST on the internet."

Callum drew his brows together. "And?"

Katee turned red and blurted out, "And I think we ought to resolve it."

Callum looked at her with no small amount of amusement in his eyes. "You do, huh?"

She was still blushing, but resolved. "Absolutely. I think it'd help with our interpretation of the characters. We've got this big scene coming up -"

He was laughing. Callum was laughing at her. The fucker.

"Okay, to hell with Kara and Leoben. How about you just fuck me? Wouldn't you like to fuck me?" she asked belligerently.

Callum went quiet and looked at her, like he was judging something. "Katee, are you serious? I'm old enough to be your dad."

"Oh, puh-lease. You are not my father." She punched his shoulder lightly. "You have no idea, do you? Mr. Callum Keith Rennie," she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "you are sex on two legs, and I want you so bad it aches."

She couldn't stop her tongue from tracing the outer shell of his ear. Katee was close enough to feel him shiver. He did want it. She knew it. Katee blew hot air over the moisture on Callum's ear. Her tongue followed the curve of his jaw until she found his mouth. The kiss was everything she knew it'd be; wet and hot enough to sear her soul. By the time they pulled back from that first kiss, Katee was straddling Callum's lap, and he was rubbing her breasts with both hands.

Katee leaned back to pull off her shirt, putting her pussy in direct contact with Callum's hard cock. He groaned and bucked up to grind their cloth-imprisoned crotches together. Katee whipped the shirt off over her head and dropped it on the floor.

Callum was all over her bare tits, squeezing, mouthing, licking and sucking, while they ground together harder until Katee almost came. No, damn it, she didn't want it this way. She scooted off Callum's lap and shimmied out of her pants and underpants.

Callum kicked off his shoes and slouched back on the sofa to watch her with his hot, hot eyes. Katee winked and leaned over to unfasten his pants. When she had them undone, she said, "Lift up."

Two things surprised her. First, Callum was going commando, and second, he had a really big dick. She'd never thought of herself as a person who cared about the size of a man's cock, but the sight of it cranked something inside her fiercely. Katee couldn't resist. She sank to her knees and licked the head.

"God, Katee!" Callum bucked up trying to get her to open her mouth and take him inside.

She teased him for a few more minutes, licking up and down the shaft and fondling his balls. She slid one finger back and pressed the knuckle against the skin behind his balls. Callum bucked again and hissed out, "Fuck."

That told Katee what she wanted to know. She drew her mouth up again, and this time she engulfed him. She bobbed her head, taking as much of him in her mouth as she could. Up and down, five or six times, holding his hips so he couldn't force her to take more than she could handle.

Callum groaned when she stopped. Katee stood up so she could straddle him again. Using one hand to steady his cock, she positioned herself and sank on it. God, it was good! Her pussy had never been so full. "Yeah, oh yeah, that's what I need."

She raised and lowered herself as Callum's arms came around her. He kneaded her ass and his mouth found her breasts again. Katee rode him slow and steady until his fingers slipped between her cheeks and teased at her asshole. She growled deep in her throat and fucked harder and harder until she was gasping for breath and the muscles in her legs screamed. Katee felt Callum shaking under her. She slowed down and moved so that her clit rubbed against Callum's pelvic bone. He arched up to give her more contact. Katee felt her orgasm start. Just a little twitch a first until it clenched fully again and again.

"Oh, God! Oh, Callum!" She wanted to scream it out, but she knew she had to keep quiet.

Her muscles in spasm around Callum's cock made him come too. He arched up and held her hips down tight. He chanted, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Finally, he was done, and his arms fell loose to the cushion.

Katee slid off Callum's lap. She felt the semen running out her. It was probably making a mess, but she couldn't stir enough effort to care. Callum, my God, he looked even better just fucked than he did regularly. He opened his eyes and caught Katee looking at him.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself," she answered back. "You okay?"

He nodded.

"Good. What do you say, how about us getting out of here? Come with me back to my place?"

He grinned. "Okay. Sure."

"I've got a red strap-on with your name on it."

End


End file.
